


Опоздать на 15 минут из-за Старбакса

by Drakonyashka



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Hot Non-Alcoholic Drinks 2019. Бета: Oriella





	Опоздать на 15 минут из-за Старбакса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [15 minutes late with Starbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354003) by [MaddieWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites). 

— Боже, прошло уже 15 минут. Где они? — спросил Росси. Команда была в Вирджинии и работала с местной полицией над делом. Из-за нехватки номеров они остановились в разных отелях. Росси, Дерек, Эмили и ДжейДжей приехали в отделение вместе, из одного отеля. Хотч и Спенсер тоже должны были приехать вместе, но опаздывали уже на 15 минут, а Хотч никогда не опаздывал.

— Они же знают время встречи? — спросил Дерек.

— Хотч сам его назначил, не знаю, как он мог его забыть, — нахмурилась Эмили. — Надеюсь с ними все в порядке.

Как только она это произнесла, вошли Хотч и Рид. Выглядели они нормально, даже несмотря на то, что опоздали почти на двадцать минут, и Эмили не могла понять, что их задержало. Пока не увидела стакан с кофе в руках у Спенсера.

— Извините, мы опоздали. Рид, Росси, начните с географического профиля. Дерек, мне нужно, чтобы ты и Эмили просмотрели собранные материалы. ДжейДжей, пресса узнала о деле, поэтому нам надо будет провести конференцию раньше. Успокойте всех и уберите их с улиц до дальнейших распоряжений, — сказал Аарон.

Группа разошлась выполнять задания, но Эмили на минуту вернулась.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Хотч.

— Вы действительно опоздали, потому что ты позволил Риду уговорить тебя остановиться купить кофе? — удивленно спросила она.

— Парень знает, как получить желаемое, — сказал Хотч, нахмурившись, как будто не мог поверить сам себе. — Я впервые был так близко, чтобы оказаться на прицеле у моего собственного агента.


End file.
